


Those Rare Mornings With You

by aiienharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, No Angst, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry's pov only soz, idk what else, its happy all the way tho, just a sort sappy little piece, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiienharry/pseuds/aiienharry
Summary: These rare mornings are the ones Harry never wants to forget.





	Those Rare Mornings With You

Mornings with Harry and Louis usually always start the same.

 

Harry wakes up first, careful not to wake Louis, she slips out of bed and throws on some loose shorts and a shirt and goes for a jog. During her early morning _‘who the fuck would ever be awake that early’_ jogs, as Louis puts it, Harry usually thinks about how lucky she is to have Louis. She thinks about their first date where she was a hundred and one percent sure that Louis was the _one_ (the date that Louis to this day still calls a disaster because she accidentally spilled a glass of red wine on Harry’s favorite button-down shirt, and cursed up a storm in front of everyone that made Harry laugh so hard she almost choked to death on water which made Louis freak out even more).

 

Then when she gets back and starts to make breakfast for the two of them she thinks about Louis some more. Louis usually is awake by the time Harry comes back, following her around the kitchen in only boxer shorts with a hole near the crotch area, and a stray shirt that neither one of them can tell whose it belonged to first. It makes Harry’s heart stutter every single day. So yeah, Harry is _really_ in love with Louis, like completely _enamored_ with her it’s so damn ridiculous. They’ve only been together for a year and a half, neither has said the l-word, but Harry is planning on telling Louis soon that this is it for her. Louis is _it_ , she is the one. Harry wants to grow old with her, wants to get married and have kids if that’s what Louis wants. Adopt seven cats and dogs if it meant that she can stay with Louis forever. That’s what she’s going to tell her soon.

 

And after breakfast, they usually get ready for work and that’s their morning.

 

But there are rare mornings like this, mornings where Harry doesn’t go for her jog, Harry nor Louis has work, and they stay in bed all day. These mornings are Harry’s favorite of all, but like always she is the first to wake up. Instead of getting out of bed she just stares at Louis, stares at the way the morning light filters through and makes Louis look even more unbelievable. The damn light is making Louis’s eyelashes cast a shadow onto her cheek (how the _fuck_ is that possible?). Harry reaches over and cards her hand through Louis’s short hair that’s she’s growing back after buzzing it off. Harry had been there when she’d done it, had been there to laugh with her and cry with her after she made a mistake and buzzed a bald spot in the back.

 

Harry watches as Louis’s nose scrunches up and immediately retracts her hand back like she’s been burned. Her eyes flutter for a second but they remain close.

 

A sudden whine escapes through Louis’s lips. “Don’t stop.” She mumbles so quietly that Harry can barely hear, “S’feels nice, baby.”

 

Harry blushes at Louis’s pet name and reaches over to continue what she was doing before. “You awake, Lou?”

 

Louis’s eyes open, a smile itches it’s way onto her face and _fuck_. Harry is so in fucking love, her heart starts pounding faster and her mouth becomes drier than it already was. Never in a million years did Harry think she would experience something like this. She has a girlfriend that actually wants her, that’s not going anywhere, that has been with her for a solid year and a fucking half, and yet she still get’s butterflies every time she looks at her.

 

It makes Harry want to get up and go to the balcony and shout poems about how Louis makes her feel. Shout poems about her soft pillowy thin lips that always feel so nice when they meet hers. Shout poems about how beautiful her eyes are, how she can get lost in them and never want to find her way out. Shout poems about how giving Louis is, how she is always quick to help anyone when someone she loves is in need. She wants to shout to the world about Louis Tomlinson and everything Harry loves about her until the cows come home.

 

“Harry?” Louis shakes her, laughing slightly. “What’s going on inside that big head of yours?”

 

Harry frowns slightly and playfully slaps the back of Louis’s head. “Hey, my head is not that big I’ll have you know.” Louis rolls her eyes, “Anyways, I was just thinking about…cows.”

 

Louis snorts and gives Harry a peck on the lips, “Oh yeah, and what about cows?”

 

Harry stammers trying to come up with a legitimate answer, “H-how cows are precious, and how we as humans need to do more to protect them. Especially lesbians?”

 

Louis gawks at her and turns to lay on her back. “What do lesbians have anything to do with cows?”

 

Harry bites her bottom lip and leans over to kiss Louis, hoping to take her mind off of Harry’s stupid attempts at not talking about what she’s _really_ thinking.

 

They make out for a while, stinky morning breath and all. Louis’s hand finds its way up to Harry’s curls, gently loosening the tangles. Harry’s hand finds its way onto Louis’s waist, slowly messaging the pudge there. The kiss is nice and soft, they go slow, savoring each swiping of the tongue, each biting of the lip, each moan and groan. _God_ Harry really loves these types of slow mornings (she can’t wait to look back at these moments when they’re old and worn out).

 

Louis tugs on Harry’s hair and leans back slowly, a trail of spit sticks between them and it makes them fall into a fit of laughter. Louis calms down before her and says, “So, tell me more about those cows of yours?”

 

Harry groans and stuffs her face into her pillow. She mumbles something into the pillow that makes her heart stop as soon as it’s out.

 

She feels Louis grabs a handful of her hair, using it to turn Harry’s face towards her. The short transition from dark to light makes Harry closes her eyes quickly.

 

Louis says quietly, “What did you say into the pillow?”

 

Harry hesitates, her eyes still closed tightly. She contemplates on making up another lie, _but whats the point_ she thinks. She wants Louis to know what she’s been thinking about since the day she met her, since their first date, since the first time they had sex, since their first everything. It feels like eons since that all happened. It feels like she’s known and been with Louis her whole life, like she’d known her in a past life, in a past universe where they always find each other, always fall in love.

 

Harry opens her eyes and hesitates again.

 

Louis looks at her with concern written all over her face (Harry immediately feels bad that she made Louis look like _that_ , Louis should _never_ look concerned worried, she should always be happy and smiling no matter what). “H, what’s wrong?”

 

Harry takes a deep breath, “Nothing I just…” she shakes her head and smiles softly, leaning over and kissing Louis once more, pulling back and placing a delicate hand on her cheek, “God, I love you so _much_.”

 

The room grows quieter then it has ever been since the day Harry moved in with Louis. The birds stop chirping, it feels like the hustle and bustle of the city below them even quiets down. The silence is deafening, it makes Harry’s stomach drop at the fact that Louis hasn’t said anything.

 

Harry swallows around the lump forming in her throat. She tries to prompt Louis to say something, anything, but instead, she word vomits. “So…that’s what I’ve been thinking about that whole time. Since you woke up all I could think about is how much I love you, Lou. When I go on my shitty morning jogs all I can think about is how much I love you, how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you Louis Tomlinson. But I want you to know that you don’t have to say anything back if you don’t want. If you're not ready to say it then that is perfec-“

 

Louis shakes her head, “Please stop talking,” She leans over and plants a big sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips. Louis pulls back and holds Harry’s face in her hand. “Of course I…I love you, H. I love you so fucking much! It feels so good to say it. I love you, Harry!” Louis continues to tilt her head up towards the heavens and screams about how much she loves her. It makes Harry want to cry.

 

“God, I’ve been holding it in for so long. It feels so good to say it to you too, Louis.”

 

Louis wipes a tear that falls, “God, we are so sappy right now!”

 

“We are lesbians after all,”

 

Louis laughs so loud that Harry jolts back from the force of it. “Oh my god, that has to be the funniest thing you have ever said.”

 

Harry pouts, “It wasn’t even a joke, I was just stating facts.”

 

Louis stops laughing and juts out her bottom lip to mimic Harry, “Aww Harry, I take back what I said you are always funny. I love your…knock knock jokes.”

 

Harry rolls her eyes and turns away from Louis, “I declare my undying love for you and you insult my jokes. Maybe I was wrong about you Louis. “ Harry is faking of course, but she loves getting a rise out of her.

 

Louis worms her arm under and around Harry, pulling her back until she can feel Louis’s heartbeat on her chest. “You know I love you and your stupid—I mean! Your wonderful _wonderful_ original jokes.”

 

Harry sighs and takes Louis’s hand, tracing random shapes into them. They stay silent for some time, Louis tucked in close to Harry, and Harry playing around with Louis’s hand.

 

It last a total of five minutes before Harry’s stomach lets out a loud obnoxious growling noise that scares her.

 

Louis, of course, laughs making Harry untangle herself from Louis and get up. She stretches her arms above her head and yawns, walking over to a pile of random clothing and putting on a flannel. “‘M gonna go make us brekky.”

 

Harry walks out of the room and into the kitchen, she hears Louis yell “Wait,” but she keeps going. She opens the fridge and brings out a carton of eggs and some butter, deciding on making eggs and toast when Louis trails in and plants herself right on the island. She’s wearing one of Harry’s shirts with an outline of two boobs on them that Gemma got her for her birthday.

 

Louis leans back and looks her up and down. “You look so gay, with the flannel and everything.”

 

Harry snorts, “Are you just going to sit there and look absolutely gorgeous, or are you going to get over here and help me cook us breakfast?”

 

Louis contemplates for a second, “Hmm, I think the first option is best seeing that I burn everything.”

 

Harry groans, “That was one joke, _one joke_ , and suddenly you can’t cook anything anymore.”

 

Louis hops down of the island and goes to the fridge and pulls out a bag of hash browns and sets four on a tray, turns on the oven, and puts them inside. Harry watches her set the table and then plops back down on the island. “Done!” She says, making Harry roll her eyes.

 

After breakfast is finished Harry, and Louis who almost burns her hand getting the tray out of the stove, they sit at the small table and eat, enjoying each others company like they always do. “So,” Harry trails off, “Is it any good,”

 

Louis stares at Harry for a second before fake moaning, “Oh God! It’s absolutely delicious! Oh, fuck Harry!”

 

“Louis!” Harry hisses, “Keep your voice down or will get another noise complaint!”

 

“When we get noise complaints it’s because of you love, not me.”

 

“Umm, I distinctly remember you and Zayn having a screaming match over a dumb video game, babe. And remember how that almost got us kicked out?”

 

Harry watches Louis shoves some eggs into her mouth and washes it down with her tea. “You're just jealous of me.”

 

Harry squeaks, “ _Now_ I’m jealous?”

 

Louis nods, “Your jealous that the neighbors complain every time you yell, but when I do it every once and a while they say nothing.”

 

Harry laughs so loud that she is sure the neighbors are going to complain, “Louis, you are the loudest person I know.”

 

“What about Niall?”

 

“She mellowed out, but even then you are still louder than her and have always been louder than her.”

 

Louis shakes her head and continues to eat, “I’m taking that as a compliment, now eat your hash browns that I slaved over the stove for.”

 

They continue to eat in silence, save for little moments where Harry makes a joke and Louis pretends to laugh, and once they're done, they talk about a lot of things, like the future and some other stuff that she’s been thinking about for a while. Louis says something along the lines of ' _i want to be with you for the foreseeable future'_ and it makes Harry feel warm inside that Louis is in this for the long run as well.

 

Harry knows that the day is going to come where either she or Louis will pop the question. Knows that sometime in the near future she will be married to Louis (like married _married_ with rings and _everything_ ), and who that time comes she can’t wait to look back on this moment.

 

On how scared they were to say I love you, how easy it will be for them in the future to just spit it out anytime that they want to.

 

Those are the moments Harry can’t wait the most for. Can’t wait for more sappy mornings with Louis where they whisper _I love you’s_ and other sweet nothings into each other's ear.

 

But for right now she’s happy with what she already has. Sitting in front of her is the most gorgeous, thoughtful person she has ever meet. The care and love she has for Louis is _way_ beyond anything she has ever felt before. She and Louis are stuck to each other forever like glue, but it’s okay because they fit together like Harry’s favorite puzzles.

 

These rare mornings are the ones Harry never wants to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is: aiienharry


End file.
